


Nero's ultimatum to Star Fleet

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A lot of Primes here, Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Character Death, Boyfriend problems, Double Dating, Earth gets threatened a lot, Enterprise, Evacuation, Gen, M/M, McCoy sure has a lot of stuff in his closet, Planet Destruction, Romulans, Star Fleet Academy, Star Fleet has bigger problems, Triumvirate, Vulcan love, Vulcan problems, Vulcans, change of heart, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destroy Earth with James T. Kirk on it in exchange that Vulcan is spared. AU of the Star Trek 2009 movie.</p><p>Started: 4/30/2016.</p><p>Completed: 5/4/2016 at 8:18 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling

Star Fleet had quietly dealt with a problem that had been on their focus for twenty-five years. It became a standard order to gradually remove citizens from Earth 1 to Earth 2. Earth 2 had been crafted to be similar like  Earth 1 in the case that there was a planet destruction. Animals were moved first by closing the zoos claiming there was a problem.  Marine life were transferred. Every kind of animal life were transferred including the humpback whales. Archeological excavations were phased out. Pieces of history were taken then replicated. Under the cover of night were thousands of people take to Earth 2. Some people  refused to leave Earth. Well, a large percentage of them. They agreed to not tell anyone.

They had a month for the  phasing.

Christopher Pike felt something was not right.

"So who is not going to Earth 2?" Pike asked his superiors.

There was a message that came on his pad four hours later. Pike's grip on his glass tightened then he threw the glass at the wall opposing him out of anger.  He wanted to tell Jim. But he was not authorized to. His fist was on the table. His anger was all over the place. They shouldn't have made the deal with Nero. To spare Vulcan. They could have found another way to save the planet, anything but letting Nero kill one man who claimed he would be a great man and instrumental to the future of Earth and Star Fleet.  

Pike had to talk with someone.

"Professor Spock," Pike greeted the Vulcan at the campus grounds. "What brings you here to this corner of the academy?"

Spock looked over.

"I need advice." Spock said.

"I would need a drink with that." Pike said.

"It is serious consideration regarding one's bond." Spock said.

"Who are you thinking of marrying?" Pike said.

"James T. Kirk's roommate." Spock said.

Pike felt a hard punch to his heart hearing that name.

"Can I tell you something?" Pike said.

"If this helps with my decision then go ahead." Spock said.

"We both know people who are friends with people like Kirk are not willing to leave them." Pike said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Earth is going to be destroyed, Jim is not allowed to leave and under no circumstance is he allowed to know." Pike said.

Spock was silent.

"Do you mean to tell me. . ." Spock  said.

"You may not have him for long."  Pike said.

Spock was reduced to silence.

"I refuse to believe you." Spock finally said.

"Then don't," Pike said. "Do not tell anyone Star Fleet made a deal with Nero to spare your home planet."

Spock's eyes  were fueled in rage as he clenched his fingers around his knee sitting on the bench.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

Pike stood up.

"Have a good day, Professor Spock." Pike said, then he walked away from Spock feeling a lot better.


	2. Out of the closet, in the closet, and out of the closet

"Spock, faster!" Leonard demanded, his hands on the backside of the Vulcan.

How the hell did Spock end up on the bed on top Leonard? Right, Spock had knocked on the door composing himself after hours of meditation in his quarters and was about to break the news to Leonard when the door opened then he was yanked inside by the most grumpiest man in the world  (and in his heart) where he forgot what he was going to say. The door closed behind him. Spock was processing the numerous ways to tell Leonard as his fra'ls were keeping his partner in place.

"Would you like a blowjob while I am at it?" Spock requested.

"YES, YES, YEEEESSS!" Leonard shouted.

"That can be arranged."  Spock said, getting off the young man. His Fra'ls released from Leonard's private parts.

Leonard got upright banging his head on the bed frame of the bunk bed with a hard smack then he rubbed the side of his head appearing to be pissed.

"Spock, I did not say stop!" Leonard said.

"You said you wanted a blow job."   Spock said, holding his finger.

Leonard got up taking the Vulcan by the shoulders shaking his head.

"Not right now, darlin'." Leonard said, making Spock lower his hand to the side of his thigh.

Trusting, happy eyes staring back at Spock.

"Leonard, I have something of great importance to ask of you." Spock said.

"Back. In. Now. I am not done with you," Leonard said. "Or would you like me to fuck you?"

Spock was mixed between so many things: blowjob, telling the truth, being fucked by McCoy, or ask the question.

"I would take the latter." Spock said.

"On the floor." Leonard said.

"Why?" Spock said.

"Do you want to hit your head on the bunk bed?" Leonard asked.

"Your quarters are the only ones with a bunk bed."  Spock noted.

"Two Virgins were supposed to take them but then twin not-so-Virgins got them," Leonard said. "Two years to go in this bed."

Spock laid down on the floor on his chest and then Leonard entered him. Spock had a slightest of all gasps and his eyes rolled. He could feel the urge to smile! He wanted to. He wanted to. He wanted to. He wanted to so badly but that would go against his Vulcan training. Spock kept his stoic face on even as Leonard delivered round after around. God, did it feel good. It wasn't the first time he had been penetrated by the young cadet preparing to be a doctor. Their friendship started, naturally, with Jim three years ago. Jim bumped into Spock. Spock glared at Jim. Leonard got in for Jim's defense and then they shared a love-at-first-sight kind of event. Two weeks later they were having sex anywhere no one could not see them.

Then the in-training doctor slapped Spock's ass.

"Giddy up!" Leonard said.

"Illogical." Spock said.

"You get to do it to me,too." Leonard said.

Spock sighed.

It was illogical but in this case it was logical to entertain his potential mate.  It was Nyota Uhura, a then-student under his class, who insisted that he go get his man. Spock and Nyota were nothing more than friends. She was dating a man named Montgomery Scott at the time. She stressed to Spock to refer to her boyfriend by the nickname Scotty. Nyota had happily married Scotty last year. She kept her last name as did Scotty. Now back to the present. It turned out to be quite fun with the horseplay as Spock and Leonard landed on their backsides laughing. He was contaminated by the human. Leonard was a very capable bleeding humanist.

"We should do this more often." Leonard said.

Spock turned over in the direction of Leonard.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, would you marry me the Vulcan way?" Spock asked, straight forward.

Leonard had a dazed look on his face that was replaced by a frown.

"Do you like to ruin the moment with that news?" Leonard said.

"You are adequate to hear news that could affect both of our lives." Spock said.

Leonard got up with a heavy sigh.

"Let me think about it." Leonard said, picking up his boxers.

"Did I make a inadequate sexual partner?" Spock asked.

"Spock, later." Leonard said.

". . . Leonard, I have more important and pressing news news to tell you," Spock put on his boxers. "It is about Jim."

Leonard looked over in the direction of Spock with a dirty look on his face.

"I know you disapprove of him but he is my friend." Leonard said.

Spock raised an eyebrow, getting his jeans on.

"What is there to disapprove of?" Spock asked, oblivious.

"BOOONNEEESS, GUESS WHO I FUCKED TODAY!" Came a echo from outside that was loud and sounded as though it was drawing near.

Leonard's eyes widened.

"Closet, now!" Leonard picked up the Vulcan's attire then shoved him into the closet.

"Would it be more logical to introduce me?"  Spock asked, holding his wrinkled shirt, shoes, socks, and jacket in his arms.

"Not now, man!" Leonard shut the closet door behind him.

Spock fell through the false wall  and then it fell back into place.

"Fascinating." Spock said. Spock heard the door to the room turning.

Spock darted under the bed  with his attire in his arms.

"Hey man, who was it?" Leonard asked.

"Galia!" Jim's voice was overheard. "And this simulation won't be difficult."

"G--Not the girl in computer engineering!" Leonard said, half stunned.

Spock was stunned to be hearing this. What should he do? Confront Jim that he knows that there is going to be a form of cheating in some manner. He saw a pair of familiar legs and a Russian voice. Spock rubbed his forehead. Now, how would he get the hell out of this situation? There was no logic in this. This was Cadet Pavel Chekov speaking to someone on what could be a padd. Leonard sounded upset on his part. Jim informed to get ready for the simulation. And then he heard Leonard refer to Jim as 'Darlin'. Spock could feel his vision become blanketed in darkness that was overpowering and passionate.  Spock could feel a surge from inside his very being. His hands balled up into fists.  He could feel a want. A need to make himself clear that--No,no, no, Spock was better than his possessive instincts. Leonard McCoy was his T'hy'la, gob damn it.

Spock meditated under the bed.

Then he heard the door shut after exactly ten minutes and thirteen seconds.

Spock rolled out from under the bed, got dressed, hearing Leonard sounding concerned.

And then Spock heard Leonard fucking Jim.

"OH YES, MORE JIM!" Leonard loudly said with a moan.

Spock felt hurt by that.

"Why. . . Do . . . I . . . smell. .  . Vulcan perfume on you?" Jim sounded like he panted.

"Shaddup and kiss me." Leonard said.

Spock got dressed then put the hat in his  right hand and walked right out of Pavel's room earning a strange look from Hikaru Sulu.

* * *

"Cadet Kirk." Spock approached the young cadet approximately forty-nine minutes and forty-three afterwards in the halls leading to the simulation chamber.

"Yyess?" Jim said, turning in the direction of the monotonous voice.

Jim faced Spock.

"I am the one who created the Kobyashi Maru and currently in a relationship with your roommate who is currently embarrassed by the arrangement," Spock said. "I am Spock, and you potentially could be Cadet McCoy's best man if he were to be married. Though I believe he would chose you to give him away." Jim was staring at Spock in disbelief. "I do not feel right with him cheating on you with me. I would prefer to break off the relationship."

"Wait--wait-wait," Jim shook his hands. "You are in a relationship with Bones? So you are that Vulcan who I smelled on him."

"Undecided." Spock said.

"And did he say peep about me?" Jim asked.

"Cadet McCoy did said more than a peep about you, cadet," Spock said. "He gloated and complained respectively."

"I have that affect on everyone,"  Jim said, with a prideful grin. "And you are the reason why he agreed to vandalize that statue with me last year."

"Negative." Spock said.

"Don't deny it," Jim said. "I smelled you on him that day!"

"I would never encourage him to do such deeds," Spock said. "That is your problem, Cadet."

"He used to be so adult like and then you came in and screwed him and then he is suddenly agreeing with me!" Jim said.

Spock raised both eyebrows.

"I do not understand." Spock said.

"You took him and you broke him." Jim said.

"I cannot break a man like Leonard McCoy," Spock said. "He is already a great man,Cadet."

"Can you call me Jim?" Jim asked, folding his arms.

"Negative. We are only acquaintances," Spock said. "And you cannot cheat death. I am here to inform you that you can cheat on games but not in real life."

"How we face death is at least as important as how we face life," Jim said. "And besides, Kobyashi Maru teaches us to avoid no-win scenario like the plague."

"Because you do not believe in it." Spock said.

"You betcha!" Jim said, with a grin holding his thumb up.

"What if I told you that birds are related to dinosaurs and chickens are related to the Tyrannosaurs Rex," Spock said. "And that dinosaurs, by far, are more menacing with fur on their bodies? The Tyrannosaurs Rex may have had a small nut sized brain but it is very superior than a house fly."

"Bye." Jim said, walking right past the Vulcan.

"He is all yours," Spock said.  "Cadet!"

"Have a nice day." Jim said back, casually going through the crowd.

Spock looked over to see that Leonard was arriving with other cadets. The Vulcan's eyes were like daggers at the doctor who had taken his heart and broke it. Leonard's eyes landed on the Vulcan to see furious, angry brown eyes staring at his direction. Hurt, even betrayal among them. Leonard's face faltered as he stopped in his tracks. A expression of 'oh crap' came upon the cadet's face. Spock, had in fact, heard everything as it seemed. The Vulcan's hands were locked behind his back then he went into the adjoining room to watch the simulation.


	3. Changes and decisions

Lasts night was the last day of phasing.

So happened to coincide telling Spock last night.

The last of people chosen were transferred last night.

Pike was aware he should have told the Vulcan. The reaction the Vulcan had indicated he did not know or was not aware of the transfer to Earth 2. Pike had been responsible for daring Jim into Star Fleet. Now Jim is never going to experience what could have been. What his life might have been. But the one thing Pike forward to was commanding the _Enterprise_. She had been recently completed. Chief Engineer was Montgomery Scott. Nyota Uhura had graduated early and accepted the position as Lieutenant Communication's officer.

So imagine Pike's surprise when he checked his inbox.

_Captain Pike:_

_Do you need a science officer?_

_Signed, Lieutenant Commander Spock._

Pike knew that Spock had made his decision then. It wasn't fair how Cadets Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, Carol Marcus, James T. Kirk, Gary Mitchell, and many other cadets were not allowed to go. Pike had been commed by Winona three days ago regarding a message she had received regarding the passing. Winona claimed that she wanted to meet her husband again and declined the invention. Winona thanked Pike for being there when she needed a shoulder to cry on the most and for being a friend.

Number One was like a Vulcan in many ways.

It would be interesting to see how two Vulcan people interacted.

_Lieutenant Commander Spock:_

_Why yes,_ _I do._ _We are leaving Earth at nightfall._

_Signed, Captain Pike._

* * *

_"Leonard Horatio McCoy, would you marry me the Vulcan way?_

Now how would a given man respond to that question?  Right now Leonard was having a relationship with James T. Kirk and Professor Spock. For three years Leonard had been wondering how to break it to the two of them that he was dating and having sex with them. He would always in the end say, 'screw that' and continue his affair with the two of them. He felt guilt, oddly, having sex with both of them on separate occassions.

Now Spock had to ask that damn question.

How would Spock react?

Personally, Leonard didn't feel he was right for the Vulcan.  Leonard was a cadet! Spock was a professor! Leonard was a human  while Spock was a hybrid. How would anyone react to the fact that Leonard was having sex with a professor? He hadn't introduced Spock to  Joanna but he had introduced her to Jim. Joanna was just a little girl. Leonard introduced Jim as his best friend (which in part was true) and his ex-wive raised an eyebrow when Leonard told her that Jim was George Kirk's son. How would his living relatives react to him dating a Vulcan?  How would the Vulcans who could attend the ceremonial wedding react to that? Shame or disappointment?  Maybe both. If they had a child, would they be ridiculed for their heritage like Spock was in his childhood?  He was afraid of Jim finding out and losing him as a friend not only as a lover.

Spock and Leonard had sex in a couple closets, under a tree, skinny dipped in a private pool during summer vacation, had sex on Spock's meditation mat, had sex anywhere private, met Spock's parents on the second winter break, and basically did a lot of things when  Jim was not around. Leonard lied to Jim a number of reasons and thank god the infant believed them. Leonard lied to Spock, a lot, while he in turn met Jim's family and had sex with Jim on a number of occasions. Having sex with them was gorgeous. Worthwhile. Undescribable.

Frankly Leonard loved both of them.

He could not decide.

Jim.

Or.

Spock?

Spock and Leonard shared civil light hearted debates. Leonard would passionately argue and Spock, oh Spock, he would listen then reply with logic. Spock would put both feet into his Vulcan heritage rather than his human heritage. There was something missing from their arguments but Leonard couldn't touch it. They would come to a tipping point saying things they don't mean to say, leave with steam, then come back later apologizing to one another and then have sex. Usually in that order. It was Spock's idea to mind meld during their sex long as he wouldn't prod around Leonard's mind. Leonard kept Spock from seeing his friendship and love affair with Jim. Spock trusted Leonard.

Spock.

Or.

Jim?

Leonard got Jim out of tough situations. Jim brought Leonard down to Earth and see life in a different way. It was a break from the medical classes Leonard went in about the various alien species that showed pictures and pictures, lessons and lessons, and operating on alien cadavers. The bleak situations in the simulations Leonard went with other cadets who wanted to be doctors in space. Jim made Leonard feel relaxed. Jim made Leonard young again. Leonard would listen to what Jim had to say then give him advice which the boy would gladly take. He counseled Jim. Listened to him about having his father's greatest accomplishment held over his head. Leonard would listen to Jim while writing a medical essay.

So when he saw Spock staring at his direction in hurt and anger, Leonard knew that it was over.

Spock knew. 

* * *

" _For your original and creative thinking, you have passed the Kobyashi Maru and will receive accommodations accordingly."_

Jim sat on the bench in the academy yards still shocked and soaking it the words. He had expected to see the Vulcan Hybrid, the one everyone talked about, and the one he had meet, to appear at the panel testifying against him. It was so odd. This was too easy.

"Jim, why are you not out there celebratin'?" Leonard asked.

"Too easy." Jim said.

"Celebratin' is supposed to be that way." Leonard said.

"The panel, Bones!" Jim said. "I expected it to be the most character trying trial not a anti-climatic congratulations for cheating the game." He stood up from the bench. "Did you tell Spock that you were not in a relationship when you first became a item?"

"Yes." Leonard said.

"You lied to him!" Jim said.  "You lied to a Vulcan!"

Leonard frowned, folding his arms.

"The rule stickler talked to you." Leonard said.

"You should have told him the truth in the beginning," Jim said. "I would have been fine if we had a threesome going on."

"We have bunk beds, Jim." Leonard reminded Jim.

"Sure,sure, sure," Jim shook his hand.  "And Spock told me your relationship with him was over."

"I know." Leonard said.

"And he foreshadowed a wedding." Jim said.

"Not with him." Leonard said.

"I am sorry, pile of Georgia depression, but you are going to win him back and I am going to be part of the package!" Jim said.

Leonard raised his eyebrows.

"Jim, I do not possibly think I can win over a Vulcan."

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios," Jim said. "And neither do you. Where does Professor Spock live?"


	4. Prime intervention

"Bones, you are the most nervous man when it comes to winning over a Vulcan." Jim said.

"I am scared not nervous." Leonard said.

"You would be digging your hands into my back if you are scared." Jim said.

"That is not me," Leonard said. "You are talkin' about yourself."

"You are the man of cursing when it comes to being scared," Jim said. "I don't know how a movie starring you would last without being rated R for strong language."

They came to the door of the apartment. The two stood in front of the door. The door was brown. There was a floor mat in front of the door. For some reason Jim could feel like someone had been following them but that couldn't be.  No one would follow the most uninteresting man in the world. There was a button to the side of the door that was rounded. Leonard and Jim shared a look with one another.

"You knock." Leonard said.

"No, you!" Jim said.

"It was your idea!" Leonard said.

"He is your  boyfriend." Jim said.

"Ex-boyfriend." Leonard said.

"You do realize he is not there, do you?" Came a man's voice.

The two young men looked over their shoulders to see a older man who appeared to be somewhere in his sixties or later in his retirement years. He was in a admiral's uniform. He had hazel eyes, curly brown hair turning to gray, and he had on a baseball hat that had 'Iowa football fan' in golden letters sticking out from the dark blue background.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Jim asked.

The older man smiled.

"In fifty years you will."

Jim froze.

"You are not from the future." Leonard acknowledged.

The older man had a bemused laugh.

"Yes, I am."

Jim cleared his mind.

"No, you're not," Jim said. "I have blue eyes not hazel!"

"I am from a Alternate Universe, and I have some pretty breaking news for you." The older Jim stepped forward.

"Your mom does have hazel eyes." Leonard added earning a elbow punch from Jim.

"Spock was going to tell you this . . ." The older Jim said.  "But he never had the chance. Since you two did not get the notification last night I believe it is safe to say to tell you that Nero, responsible for our father's deaths, has handed Star Fleet a ultimatum. In exchange that Vulcan is spared, Earth is destroyed with you two on it. Earth is going to be destroyed tonight. My husbands wanted to be here to tell you this but I told them that they had better things to do by doing a Vulcan medical lecture on New Earth."

"How can we be sure that you are Jim?" Leonard asked.

"I married Leonard H. McCoy and Mr Spock three years into the five year mission," The older Jim said. Leonard was speechless. "Your middle name is Horatio. Spock's full name is S'chn T'gai Spock. Your daughter Joanna comes from a nasty divorce with Jocelyn. When you first met Spock, you felt time had frozen on the spot and you had met Spock thanks to younger me." He looked over in the direction of Jim. "Frank was a abusive step-father for you and he drove Sam away. Sam ran away. You became a hot mess. You never went to Tarsus  IV. You never witnessed half a colony be executed. Never had the best father in the galaxy. You are attempting to forge your own identity over the shadow of what your father did twenty-five years ago. Yes, it is impressive saving eight hundred people in eleven minutes. But is  very sad with what you had to live with.  You want to find where you belong. Make a mark of your own and you fear, just maybe, that you will always be under his shadow."

"You are from the future."  Jim said.

Leonard took Jim's hand.

"Yes." The older Jim said.

"What is it like?" Jim asked.

The older Jim smiled.

"Honestly?" The older Jim said. "You should find out for yourself." With a wink in Jim's direction.

The older Jim left the hall.

"Does Spock have a prized belonging?" Jim asked.

A smile grew on Leonard's face.

* * *

"Captain," Ayel said, greeting Nero on the bridge. "Our operative has arrived to San Francisco."

Nero looked down upon Earth.

The _Narada_ was hiding alongside the moon.

"Mr Spock will not live long enough to save countless civilizations," Nero said. "It is quite fitting. Here they are on their home planet that won't take them seriously or follow their advice." A sinister smile grew on the Romulan's face. "And we will be hailed as the heroes of the Romulan empire."

"I have checked the history if we have done this before." Ayel said.

"And?" Nero asked.

"In the original timeline, the _Narada_ was destroyed by the _Enterprise E_ and Mr Spock's katra was taken to the ancient hall of thought," Ayel said. "It was in the Romulan Empire's files. Though the _Enterprise E_ was referred to as the great battle constitution class and Mr Spock as Selek."

"This time they will not live." Nero said.

"I doubt if this makes any difference. Because even if Mr Spock some other Vulcan will take his place and fulfill his role in history," Ayel said, as Nero turned his head in the direction of Ayel. "I have taken the time to research the implications of time travel. No matter what we do, there will always be a Romulus that is destroyed. With or without Mr Spock's intervention."

"Do you not remember the family you lost?" Nero asked.

"I do," Ayel said. "But isn't it pointless?"

"It is not pointless when there is James T. Kirk and Mr Spock not there to save the galaxy." Nero said.

Ayel paused.

". . .Captain," Ayel said. "You would rather be killed by a machine capable of suctioning up planets including, a man made machine with alien technology killing every lifeform that was not perfect, and symbiotic beings infesting our bodies to the point they can overtake them then kill them and split apart planets? You do realize, we owe our existence to Captain Kirk and Commander Spock."

"It is worth it." Nero said.

"As you say." Ayel said.

Twenty-five years living in this universe, being enslaved by the Klingons to mine, and then being tortured by them. Then breaking out with Nero and what was left of the crew. A vast majority of the crew, that is. Ayel had lots of time to think about this. Consider it, really. Upon his escape he had checked the files and now there was heavy doubt weighing on his shoulders. Ayel's ears were not as pointy because of his time under Klingon clutch.

Nero had the loyalty of all the crew members, except for Ayel's wavering conscience.

Ayel walked down the hall of the Narada.

Contemplating,mostly.

He knew a vast majority of coordinates on Planet Earth that lead to different destinations. They were known to Romulans after there was a shaky peace treaty designed between Star Fleet and Romulus after the defeat of Shinzon. Most of the Romulan Empire powerful Senators were wiped out by Shinzon. Star Fleet allowed visitation for Romulans, so, that is why they had these coordinates. Most Romulans refused to visit Earth. Some, a few really, visited the planet on their own accord and had 'fun' apparently. As usual, the ones who stayed were paranoid and drilled them for questions regarding if they were spies or not. That quickly drove away a percentage of the Romulans to Star Fleet and went to colony planets but often visited  Earth. Paranoid Romulans did not understand the not-so-paranoid Romulan's fascination with Earth. 

"Beam me down to this location." Ayel said, after he inputting the destination coordinates.

The transporter chief looked up.

"That is unwise of you to expose yourself to humanity." The Transporter chief said.

"No one is there." Ayel said.

"You would rather die then joyously be welcomed back to Romulus as heroes?" The transporter chief asked.

"They would be heavily suspicious of us," Ayel said, walking onto the transporter pad then turned in the direction of the transporter chief. "I do not wish to be there for the result of our return to Romulus."

The Transporter chief nodded then slid up the bar.

"Jolan tru." The transporter chief said.

"Jolan tru." Ayel reciprocated as he vanished in a blue melodic light.

* * *

"Your name is Montgomery  Scott," Spock Prime said. "The chief engineer of the Enterprise."

"Why would I nae be?" Scotty asked.

"What he means to say is that we have somethin' that you might be in benefit," McCoy Prime said. "A cloakin' device."

Scotty raised an eyebrow.

"Cloakin' disguses are hard tae come by," Scotty said. "You would have tae be part of a big squad tae come back alive with the cloakin' device." McCoy Prime unzipped a large bag sitting alongside his boots. "You stole a  cloakin' device?"

"It was handed to us, more so," Spock Prime said, helping the doctor take the large screwdriver sized item out. "Captain Pike has authorized the installation of the cloaking device."

"Who the hell are you?" Scotty asked, bewildered. "Hey!" The Scottsman called after some Ensigns. "We need some Ensigns tae install this cloakin' device!"

"Ambassador Selek." Spock Prime lied.

"Admiral Grimm Doctor." McCoy Prime said.

Spock looked over toward the doctor.

"Doctor is not a name."

"You forget the man called  The Doctor we came across."

"And Grimm is better for a last name."

"It is better than Deforest Kelly!'

"You used it once."

"THAT WAS WHEN WE WERE STUCK IN ANOTHER REALITY FOR FIFTY SOME YEARS! AT LEAST JIM HAD THE SENSE OF NOT GOIN' THROUGH THE DAMN EXPERIMENTAL DEVICE THAT SORAN HAD BEEN FIDDLIN' WITH! AND OH, DO YOU REMEMBER HOW MANY TIMES WE CAME ACROSS THE REAL DEFOREST KELLY? HE FAINTED. EVERY TIME. SEEIN' YOU!" Spock faked a cough, "And you, too." as the doctor continued.  "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T FOLLOW THE PRODUCTION OF STAR TREK!"

"It was logical at the time."

"Selek, I am a doctor not a stand in."

Scotty had been covering his ears while they were talking. The two ensigns came over. Spock Prime and McCoy Prime handed the device to the two more stronger men.  McCoy Prime was strucken how Scotty was covering his ears and then rolled an eye at that and the sides of Spock Prime's ears turned green as he glared at the older man. McCoy Prime appeared to be somewhere in his late forties, physically.

"Now, can we take that ride to the lecture?" McCoy Prime asked.

"Preferably," Spock Prime said. "And Doctor, if you imagine our fantasy in public with our counterparts then I will be forced to 'punish' you at eight forty-three PM."

McCoy Prime had a wide ass grin on his face.

"After a month of sayin' no you finally said yes," McCoy Prime cheered. "Yes!"

"This is not a victory lap." Spock Prime said.

"Yes, it is. And don't argue with me because Jim will be in agreement." McCoy Prime said.

"Mr Scott, please uncover your ears. We are no longer bickering." Spock Prime said.

"You are married." Scotty said.

"Yes."  McCoy Prime said.

"Three?" Scotty asked.

"Affirmative." Spock Prime said.

"Have a good day, Ambassador, Admiral."  Scotty walked away from the two.

"Let's go pick up Jim and get the hell out of here." McCoy Prime said.

"Indeed." Spock Prime said, picking up the bag.

The two made their way out of engineering.


	5. Earth there, Earth not there

"I am sorry." Spock Prime apologized.

"For what?" Spock asked.

"I brought your _T'hy'lara_ 's into this predicament." Spock Prime said.

"Cadet Kirk is not my _T'hy'la._ " Spock said.

"I believe the saying ' _comes with the package_ ' will apply in this universe," Spock Prime said.  "If Jim and Bones and are romantically involved, then I suspect you will be the subject to either one of them attempting to win you over."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"That is illogical." Spock said.

"In their minds, it is logical," Spock Prime said. "Love is at times illogical and logical. I should know, I was the one hard to get for them. It took them two years to 'woo' me. Eventually, Jim and Leonard combined their efforts. Their efforts came out with fruit during my Pon Farr."

Spock had lowered his eyebrow.

"It is unfortunate that my human side did not spare me of my biological timer." Spock said.

"Indeed." Spock Prime agreed.

"I will have myself a mate by then." Spock said.

"Forgive me, but your mate will have another love interest." Spock Prime said.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Spock asked.

"I cannot say." Spock Prime said.

Spock sighed.

"Then why did you come?" Spock asked.

"You can live with either someone who cares about you or live with someone who will never be by your side wherever you go. We all make mistakes and we regret them, dearly," Spock Prime explained. "But to alert you that you could die alone without Jim and Leonard. You could be alone, more alone than you ever been in this universe."

Spock soaked in what his counterpart had said.

"Thank you for the heads up." Spock said.

They heard a loud daaaw coming from the living room. The two Spock's gulped, in unison, within a good measured amount of fear.  It was their worst nightmare. The two Spock's shared a look of horror on their faces that could be translated as: _"Did you leave something out?"_ , _"Negative, I did not."_ , _"Affirmative, you did."_ , _"I did not."_ ," _You left something out."_ , and the sheer look of realization on the younger Spock's face: **"I LEFT SOMETHING OUT!"**

The two Spock's left the kitchen that had one replicator and two tables with a couple chairs around the circular table while the first table is a breakfast counter with numerous containers that held several other types of spice.

"Spock, you look sooo cute in these baby pictures!" Jim Prime said.

The older counterparts of  Jim and Leonard were sitting down on a wide, comfy couch with a wide book sized pad shared between their laps. Their eyes were googling at the images on the screen. Both of the Spock's eyes widened seeing the humans staring at the images. McCoy Prime could hear a gasp in the bond that was of terror. Jim Prime sent back a comforted feedback in the bond to Spock Prime that basically was 'it could have been worse' as he snickered in reality.

"The pointy eared computer is probably embarrassed about them." McCoy Prime mused.

"Daaaawwwwwwwww." Jim Prime said.

"Look at him clingin' to I-Chaya's fur." McCoy Prime said, pointing at the image.

"I wonder why we didn't have a baby when we could." Jim Prime said, solemnly.

"Jim,Leonard, could you not look at his baby pictures?" Spock Prime asked.

"He touched it." Jim Prime said, pointing over toward McCoy Prime.

"Jim, stop blamin' me for everythin' you get your hands on!" McCoy Prime said.

"You pointed it out." Jim Prime said.

"No, you did." McCoy Prime said.

"Both of you pointed it out," Spock Prime said. "Darlin's." Both heads turned in his direction. "Our acquaintance aboard the _Narada_ will be dropping off his package shortly at the designated place. I will go early."

"I am goin' with you!" McCoy Prime chimed, getting up.

"I will stay and protect these pictures." Jim Prime said.

"Only protection it needs is from you." McCoy Prime said.

Jim Prime smiled back with a lovingly expression toward the doctor.

"I love you, too." Jim Prime said.

Spock Prime and McCoy Prime left the apartment. Spock sat down alongside the human who was fascinated and so animated staring at the pictures. In fact, he looked so cute just looking at the photographs. Adorable, even. Who knew for a human getting so old that the cuteness would double?  Spock was staring at the direction of the admiral. The admiral looked in the direction of the Vulcan, turned his head away, then edged to the side of the couch away from the Vulcan.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You are staring me like I am a baby." Jim Prime said.

"I am not." Spock denied.

"You are." Jim Prime said.

"Negative." Spock denied, again.

"After living with my husband for a hundred plus years, I can sense his glaring.  Any version of him, in fact!" Jim Prime had a chortle. "I have the Spocky sense."

"Is that a play on the word 'spidey sense'?" Spock said.

"Affirmative." Jim Prime said.

"Fascinating. But I am not staring at you like you are a infant." Spock said.

Jim Prime sighed.

"I share arguments like these often with my husband." Jim said. fondly.

"And how do they end?" Spock asked.

Jim Prime looked over toward Spock.

"We end up making love. You know,I don't know how my Spock and Bones would function without me. Without me to get into the middle of their debates and arguments to make them cease fire. It is like I am their referee. A fixture in their life. I don't think they would get back on their feet immediately when I am beyond return. I think if they ever started a debate and it became heated they would look to the empty space between them." Spock turned his head away feeling emotion of some kind within arising. "They almost lost me to this energy ribbon. Guninan called it 'The Nexus'. Spock pulled me out of the way before it could take me in. Spock was smiling at me, and then, he vanished. So did everything in the background. I could still remember there being Klingons in the corridor and behind him was Bones firing after them using a strange concoction of a disruptor and a phaser put together. It looked like the hall had suffered heavy damage. Bones had a gauze strapped around his shoulder. He was shouting for Spock to get it over with." The man sighed. "And then I realized how damn lucky I was to be alive. To be there. In the moment. To be with the people who cared about me. To be surrounded by my old command. I decided to take command of a science vessel."

"Fascinating." Spock said.

"It brought everything into perspective," Jim Prime said, with a sigh. "I am one lucky man."

Spock looked at the admiral with a odd expression on his face.

"Are you attempting to convince me about having a threesome?" Spock asked.

"No," Jim Prime said. "I just want you to know how our relationship is."

Spock's comm vibrated in his pocket.

"I have to take this." Spock said.

"Take it." Jim Prime said.

Spock got up then went into the kitchen.  Jim Prime continued to watch the passing images. He could hear the Vulcan pacing back and forth. Light, exact footsteps that were pacing about the width of the room. Eleven footsteps. Repeatedly. Jim Prime's hearing was not as good as it was before due to his age. So the aged admiral could not hear precisely what was being said. So he browsed the family padd book. The footsteps became background noise. The sound of Spock's voice became absent afterwards. Jim Prime had a few laughs at the photographs on the padds and communicated through the bond with McCoy Prime about some of them. A wave of heavy annoyance was returned through the bond which Jim Prime assumed was coming from his dear old Spock. Jim Prime snickered. 

The footsteps came closer from the kitchen.

Jim Prime looked up in the direction of the younger Spock.

"I do not expect to see you here upon my return." Spock said.

Jim Prime paused.

"Maybe I will be here." Jim Prime said.

"Negative." Spock said.

"I am talking about the other me, Professor Spock," Jim Prime said. "Chances are he is going to drag alternate Bones into winning you over."

"Your observation has been noted." Spock said.

"Live long and prosper, Mr Spock." It was a formal greet with the Vulcan salute.

Spock reciprocated.

"There are logical chances that  I will." Spock said.

Jim Prime raised an eyebrow at the strange tone in Spock's voice.

The door opened before Spock and out the young Vulcan went into the hallway.

"Now why does Spock sound like he doesn't believe a word he is saying?" Jim Prime said, quite startled by his own observation. He shook his head. "He is probably in a mess much himself as my counterpart is."  Jim Prime browsed a odd collection of photographs where there was a older teenage Vulcan alongside the much young Spock. Jim Prime's eyes widened in recognition and the word fell off his lips. " _Sybok_."

* * *

If the call was true, Spock had to go alone and not make a commotion. The pairing of the words coming out of the comm concerned the Vulcan greatly. The voice on the other end of the comm did not sound Vulcan but rather Romulan. The paranoid voice characterized by human like speak yet some hints of Shakespeare use. The deliberate pauses to make the Shakespeare words meaningful. The Romulans were well known for sometimes speaking in Shakespeare. Including in their own language. Romulus and the orbiting planet Remas was named after the _USS Romulu_ s. Initially some of the Romulans scratched their heads, true story, about why they were called Romulans but eventually they took it with stride that they were defined as their own species and not called Vulcans.

If only the call was true.

Spock had to apply caution.

And follow what the Romulan requested.

No one had to know.

No one had to follow him.

No weapons must be on his person.

No alarms had to be raised if Spock wanted the two returned, alive.

It was illogical that Spock did not ask for signs of life.

It was logical that he was running into a trap, and he knew it.

Spock wanted to face the Romulan who was part of the crew threatening his home planet. The home of his mother and his human ancestors. Earth and Vulcan should be spared together. Being told by Captain Pike that Earth was to be destroyed shortly rose internal anger within the Vulcan. Heavy angry emotion  than his Vulcan side could permit. He wanted to lash it out on some-one. And this Romulan was the perfect candidate. It was their damn fault for calling the Vulcan. They deserved what was coming in their direction.

Spock came to a stop at the abandoned Golden Gate Park.

Spock could see the bridge in between the trees and his hands were clasped behind his back.

"Greetings." Spock said.

Spock expected his attacker to come out of a bush except that was not the case.

"Greetings, traitor." Came a unpleasant female voice and a stabbing pain in his back. 

Spock could feel his heart had been penetrated.

"That is for Romulus." The Romulan's voice came from behind Spock and the sound of the blade twisting into his backside made Spock feel ill.

With all of his Vulcan training Spock was able to show signs of being in pain. The Romulan yanked the blade out and with precision Spock turned around then delivered a hard punch to the face knocking her down to the ground. The Romulan sneered picking up her blade once more. She lunged right at the Vulcan. Spock caught her hand and twisted it earning a sharp yelp from his would-be-assassin. She dropped the blade to the grass. 

"Resistance is illogical," Spock said. "You will be detained."

"And you will die!" She delivered a elbow punch to Spock's face forcing him to let go of her wrist.

The Romulan took out her disruptor and pressed the trigger. A rounded hole  appeared in his chest right in the center. She missed his heart. Spock's vision began to get blurry. _Leonard. . . . Mother. . .  . Father. . . Brother._ His vision began to get dizzy.  Spock collapsed to the grass. The Romulan came over the professor's body and raised the disruptor pistol.

_I am sorry._

"Farewell."

She aimed for Spock's forehead.

"You are a damne!" Came a male's voice from behind the female  Romulan.

The female Romulan looked over when she was struck at the head by a rock and she promptly fell across from the fallen Vulcan with her eyes wide opened and unresponsive. Spock could hear the footsteps of a figure coming over.

"Hang on," Ayel came over taking out a communicator. "Mr Spock. My sincerest apologies."

Spock's vision became clouded by darkness.

"Mr Spock!" Ayel said.

* * *

_Spock had a strange dream that he was falling then he was caught by the hand and he was no longer falling. Spock was at a standstill .He looked up to see that it was Leonard who was being kept from falling by another young man. That young man was James T. Kirk. They were in uniform. Jim was in a green leisure shirt. Leonard was in a short sleeved medical blue outfit.  It was a cliffside. Leonard's grip was getting looser and looser on Spock's hand._

_"Hang on!" Leonard shouted, then he looked over his shoulder. "Jim!"_

_"I can't take my communicator out," Jim said. "Busy holding you!"_

_Leonard looked over toward Spock._

_"We are goin' to  be okay," Leonard said. Spock noticed that Leonard had a visibly pregnant stomach.  "We are goin' to be okay."_

_"Negative," Spock said. "You are going  to be all right. You must let go for the sake of our child."_

_"Damn it, Spock!" Leonard said. "I nearly lost you, I am not goin' to lose you again. I am not goin' to be a widow!"_

_"You will not be a widow," Spock said. "There is Jim."_

_There was tears coming from the corners of the hazel eyes._

_"No, no, no," Leonard said. "Who is goin' to teach the kid logic and teach him how to fly a hover-car?"_

_"You two will," Spock said. "The needs of the few outweigh the needs of the one."_

_"Please, don't let me do this."  Leonard said, his grip slackening._

_"If you hold on any further my weight will drag you down and end up killing us both." Spock said._

_"I rather it be that way!" Leonard tightened his grip._

_"That will not be fair for Jim." Spock said._

_"No, Spock, you are going to live!" Jim protested. "We just got to wait for the inhabitants to follow up."_

_"I would like you to know that being loved by you two made the most surmountable difference in my life," Spock said. "When you talk about me. . ."_

_"Don't say--" Leonard was cut off by the Vulcan as his grip loosened._

_"Make sure she knows I always be proud of her." Leonard was shaking his head trying to dismiss the tears coming down his cheeks. The doctor shouted back, "Tell her that yourself!" as another tear came down but Spock went on. "Captain James T. Kirk and Lieutenant Commander Leonard H. McCoy, I love you."_

_Leonard's grip went slack._

_" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Leonard reached his hand out toward the falling Spock. "Spock!"_

Leonard's scream became louder until it was no longer his but a gentle word that sounded unlike Leonard. It was stated not passionately or anquishly shouted. Spock's eyes slowly began to open when a bright light blasted into his line of vision. His secondary eyelids briefly covered his eyes as they adjusted to the lightening. His head turned on the flat surface. He could hear his name repeated, over, and over.

"Captain." Spock stated.

"About time you woke up." Came Pike's voice.

"I have been out for approximately five hours, thirty-two minutes, and four seconds focusing on the injury in my heart," Spock said, quite blind momentarily. "I am aware that is quite alarming for humans to not hear a officer respond in those crucial hours. My apologies."

"My god, is that all you think about?" Pike said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"A Romulan saved your life and had you be beamed to this ship," Pike said. "His name was Ayel." 

"I am fortunate." Spock said.

"Surprisingly he did not wish to come aboard and only wished to remain on Earth to face his death with dignity." Pike said.

"Quite logical for a someone who wishes for the end of my planet." Spock said

"About that. . ." Pike said.

"They are already drilling." Spock said.

"Affirmative."  Pike said.

"Were my belongings beamed over?" Spock asked.

"I believe so,"  Pike said. "I checked myself."

"My family padd." Spock repeated.

"It was not marked." Pike said.

 _"If Jim and Bones and are romantically involved, then I suspect you will be the subject to either one of them attempting to win you over."_ Spock recalled.

Spock got upright.

"Hold on, Mr Spock," Pike said. "They managed to fix the dermal and muscular damage that you had from the fight but I am afraid your heart needs some down time. I am ordering you to stand down."

"My family padd." Spock said, everything around him was still dark

"It is that important to you?" Pike said.

"It represents happier times." Spock said.

There was a pause.

"Doctor Puri." Pike said.

"Yes?" Came Puri's voice.

"What is wrong with Spock's eyes?" Pike asked.

"They are quite fine except for--" Puri's voice came over but was interrupted.

"I am momentarily blind," Spock said. "My inner eyelids are adjusting them to the brightness in the room, captain."

"Can you be sure that once you get down to the surface that they will be back to normal?" Pike asked.

"This is the first that my eyes have acted this way," Spock said. "I can be a hundred point twenty-nine percent sure that they will be in order upon my return to the academy."

"You are not going down there if you are blind, Spock." Pike said.

"How long will it take for the drilling to be completed?" Spock asked.

"Fifteen minutes at most." Pike said.

"I can evacuate my last belonging in five." Spock said.

"You must have back up." Pike said.

"Scott to Med Bay. Captain Pike." Scotty's voice came over the comm.

"This is Captain Pike." Pike said.

"The device has been installed." Scotty said.

"What device?" Pike asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ambassador Selek and Admiral Doctor brought a Romulan cloakin' device to engineering." Scotty said.

"Thank you for the installation," Pike said. "Can we travel in warp and beam people up with it?"

"Aye," Scotty said. "It would be easier if I could use Transwarp."

"That is too risky,Mr Scott," Pike said.  "You almost lost Admiral Archer's prized beagle because of it."

"Well, at least the beagle landed in Starbase 1," Scotty said. "Scott out."

Spock turned his head in the direction of Pike's voice.

"Captain, are we going to make Nero's ultimatum to Star Fleet void?" Spock asked.

"I will see you on the bridge,Mr Spock." Pike said, then he walked out of the med bay.

"Honestly?" Puri said. "I can send one of my nurses with you to the transporter room and let their service to help you end there."

"Your offer is with gratitude," Spock said. "Preferably . . . It would be less obvious if it did not seem I was going against orders."

"Doctor Puri, Ensign John Patrix has refused to eat the diet you prescribed him." Janice Rand said.

"Yeoman Rand," Puri said. "Help Mr Spock to the nearest transporter pad. Be his eyes."

"Sure," Rand said, taking Spock's hand and helped him up. "Put one on my shoulder,Mr Spock."

"That can be done." Spock said.

* * *

"Mr Scott, I would like you to send me to the academy on Earth." Spock said.

"But we are fifteen minutes away!" Scotty said.

"Humor me," Spock said. "And use Transwarp."

"You could end up in another part of the galaxy, better yet, in a different point in time." Scotty warned him.

"I accept the consequences," Spock said. "I will return with my belonging."  Spock took out a communicator from his pocket. He had dressed up into his science uniform with his Lieutenant Commander stripes. "Or not at all."

"Good luck, Mr Spock." Rand said.

Spock was on the transporter pad.

"Live long and prosper." Spock said, and his fingers set into the position of the ta'al.

"I have set the formula." Scotty said.

"Energise." Spock said.

Color returned to Spock's visual. He found himself on campus grounds. He looked up to see that sitting on the roof were a small crowd of cadets pointing and awweing at the sight before them. He could see Hikaru Sulu's hand wrapped around the shoulder of the curly brown head Russian.  Leonard was sitting alongside Jim pointing down in the direction of the pad. Spock could feel that his ears were turning green. Kelso and Gary were in awe at the sight. There were several other cadets among one of them being a nurse in training Christine Chapel. Spock went up the flight of stairs, through the doors that came to a stop behind him, and through the halls that had been cluttered with pads. The doors to the various classrooms were open not moving a inch. It was apparent no one had maintained them in days.

Spock went up a flight of stairs that curled up around the building leading to the roof.

We can see a scenery split of Winona in bed holding the photograph of George Kirk in her arms fast asleep with a smile on her face. From the window we can see a bright light in the distance where clouds are unsettled showing a large storm brewing. We can see that Joanna McCoy was among the people to be transferred including most of the families to the cadets that hadn't gone. All of the Admirals transferred all ready. The ground to most places was trembling. There were hover-cars parked in garages gathering dust. Empty fish tanks. Empty swing sets going back and forth carried by the wind. We can see couples walking the gardens ignoring what is going in the sky. In the living rooms of some apartments there were grandparents and parents together, unusually lacking their children, sharing stories and making admissions. Most of them were acting like nothing was happening drinking and laughing.

The Picard Vineyard had been duplicated and the vinery was absent of any people outside. Lights in eighty-nine point twenty-three percent of the planet were off. We can see that there are wedding being done in the middle of the end of the world. These were people who had chosen to stay behind. Ayel was sitting on the 'h' in Hollywood. He could see a woman dressed quite well, transparent however, climbing her way up. She looked as though she was from the 1900's. Red lipstick, a hat, puffy adorable hair, and beautiful pair of eyes. Ayel watched the beautiful night sky changing before his eyes. It was beautiful even in the face of death. There were sights where people were on hills watching the end of the world eating popcorn.

**Ten minutes.**

The wide doors to the roof opened before the Vulcan.

"About time you got here!" Leonard said. "How come you never showed me these pictures of you as a baby?" He looked over his shoulder. "You look really cute as a baby, Spock"

"I think the good doctor wants to have your baby." Jim said, in between giggles.

Leonard's face turned a heated red.

"Damn it, Jim!" Leonard said. "Male pregnancy is highly risky!"

"Come to join the spectacle?" Gary asked, coming over holding a glass of wine and another glass in his right hand.

Spock took the extended glass that was half full.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Welcome to the party, Professor Spock." Gary said, with a grin.

Spock realized that no matter what he would say or do, Leonard would refuse to give it back to him. So it was better off to resign to a fate better than dying alone. He had nearly died alone in the dark four hours ago. If Spock were an empath he would have sensed the fear coming off the entire group of cadets. He also realized that Leonard's way of winning him over would be stealing, acting casual about it as though he expected his arrival, start a conversation, and most of the time would it end up into sex. But not this time.  Spock sat inbetween the boys in the middle chair on the roof with them.

"The next life we meet each other," Leonard said. "Jim is part of the package. And in this final moments of this life: **he is part of the package, regardlessly**. Spock . . . I love you for bein' you, and I love Jim as well, I can't stop lovin' the two of you for the other. It would tear me into two if I did that! It wouldn't be right. And I would not be the same man with one of you gone or the two of you gone!  I would be on a train headin' on a wreck."

Spock was silent.

"I love you, too." Jim placed a kiss on the Vulcan's cheek.

Spock's cheeks turned green  as he could feel Leonard kiss the other side.

"We can learn to share." Leonard said, with a purr.

"I am good with sharing."  Jim said.

"Actually, those pictures are very embarrassing," Spock said. "It would be illogical for the general public to see."

"In Russia, the right to sue parents for embarrassing photographs was made!" Chekov said.

"No, honey, that is Britain." Sulu said.

"Or New Zealand." Chapel said.

"It was made in Russia!" Chekov said.

"That was made in France." Spock said.

"Mother Russia suggested it to France!" Chekov exclaimed.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Did you ever get circumsized?" Jim asked.

"Negative." Spock said.

"Ooooh." Jim said, as a wide ass smile grew on his face.

"Happy hannukkah." Leonard said, with a grin wrappping his arm around Spock's shoulder.

"Today is not hanukkah--" Spock was brought into a kiss by the doctor. It was a passionate one that lasted for approximately two minutes and three seconds. Leonard took his arm off around Spock's shoulder "I correct myself, today is hanukkah."

"How about the idea of a  McCoy Vulcan hybrid?" Jim asked.

"Black is dominant." Leonard said.

"Blue is a dominant color." Spock said.

"He will look exactly like you,Spock." Leonard said.

"Negative, there are genetics and he or she will look like the two of us put together." Spock said.

"I hope it won't be dramatic as my birth was." Jim said.

"There is a ninety-nine point thirty-five percent of it not being dramatic." Spock said.

"And the twenty-five percent?" Jim asked.

"Dramatic." Leonard said.

Jim had a short laugh.

"Wouldn't it be funny if there was a chance of a baby having three fathers?" Jim asked.

Leonard and Spock gave Jim a bewildered look.

"You tell him." Leonard said, looking over toward Spock.

"Zero point zero-zero percent." Spock said.

"And besides, only one sperm can enter the egg, and we don't have eggs nor ovaries," Leonard said. "It would have to be a fluke of science for that to occur. Three Sperm cannot enter the egg. Though, if you are talking about two sperm, there is a off-shoot chance of two babies in one womb belonging to two different fathers in the woman's uterus. Men do not have uterus's!"

"Men can breastfeed." Jim said.

"That is beside the point." Leonard said.

"I breastfeed a baby." Jim said, and Leonard put one palm on his face.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock said, he returned his attention toward the family padd. Spock took a sip of the wine. "And that is Sybok, my step-brother if you are wondering."

"Why does he have ear piercings?" Jim asked, looking over.

"He was on a rebellious phase," Spock said. "Highly illogical for a Vulcan but logical for rebelling."

"I never figured you for havin' a older brother," Leonard said. "How come you never talk about him?"

"Father was never happy about his rebelliousness," Spock said. "But accepted his gift and attempted to make sure he used it wisely. He did not use it properly on Vulcans and gathered himself a group of colleagues who were behind him."

"Ah," Leonard said. "Your brother lead a cult!"

"That is cool!" Jim said. "I know a guy who knows a guy being the head of a cult."

Spock took a long sip from the glass.

"He was exiled and as were his colleagues." Spock said.

"Not cool." Jim said.

"That is too bad." Leonard said.

"I am most certain he would have made a excellent healer," Spock said. "He helped others face their pain."

Suddenly the light coming from the center of San Fransisco came to a stop.

"So this is the end." Jim said.

"No," Leonard said. "Never the end."

"But quite the beginning." Spock added, putting down the glass.

"What is there to begin?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, I dunno," Jim said. "The beginning of a new era."

"Of a threesome for eternity." Spock said, earning their heads turned in his direction.

"Wait, getting married through the mind?" Leonard said. "But I am not sure about _that_ part!"

"Professor McCoy, Cadet McCoy, and Cadet McCoy," Jim said. "I like the sound of it! Go ahead!"

"My family accepts you, Leonard," Spock said, placing a hand on Leonard's face. "I believe there is a human phrase for this."

**One minute.**

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Jim said.

"Indeed." Spock said, placing a hand on the side of the man's face.

_'My katra to your katra.'_

Before the two knew it, they were on the grass in a field.

_'Parted from me and never parted.'_

In mere seconds they saw the memories of the one that could have spent their entire life with. These memories showed how he became the Vulcan he was today. They could feel so light and able to move non-corporeal. The sky was a nice shade of blue once the memories faded. There was a light from the distance. They could see a familiar figure headed their way.  Then once it was close they could recognize the figure face to face. It was a human version of Spock.

"Figured you saw yourself as a human at temptin' to blend in." McCoy said, not surprised.

' _Never and always touching and touched_ '.

Leonard and Jim took the hands of Spock with smiles on their faces.

Our view backtracts out of the joined mind meld between the three minds to go into space.  There were smiles on their faces, content. There is a red droplet of matter heading down in the direction of the planet into the hole. Sulu and Chekov were in a passionate kiss. Time seemed to be going slower for those watching the event unfold on the planet. For those who were enjoying life, casually, as though there was no end. Ayel had closed his eyes. The clouds turned had been highlighted by the passing red matter. The red matter made its way into the center. There was a loud tremble. The ground began to break apart. Oceans became heated and boiling. Several lakes, ponds, and oceans were drained in the passing seconds, junk from centuries ago were revealed. Boats, ships, cars, skeletons of deceased long ago prehistoric ancestors. The tectonic plates moved forward until both sides of the plates were crumbling and breaking one another. The plates were then being sucked into a matter of some kind. Red matter doing its magic.

The hills collapsed and eerie silence filled the air. Not a scream was let out. If there were Vulcans watching this scene unfold in a shuttle craft they would have been surprised that no one screamed. Humans had the tendency to scream when their doom was laid before them. Their end was near. It was like the planet was really inhabited by Vulcans. The 'H' on Hollywood fell down forwards immediately killing the Romulan upon landing.Gardens rumbled, crumbled, and separated, people clung to one another. The ground grave out beneath the buildings. Within seconds there was death. The Kirk household collapsed within itself continuing to fall down into the center  following all the other building material.

The ground beneath the cadets gave out and crumbled with a loud **c---c---crack.**

And there was a group of golden lights seen from the roof.

_"George!"_

* * *

Pike had challenged George's son into joining Star Fleet. Now he would never get the chance to come out on top and get out of his father's shadow. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. He had been given a apology by a older Vulcan who bore a remarkable resemblance to the professor. Brown ancient pair of eyes full of regret and guilt. The blue eyed admiral seemed to have anger in his eyes and something that reminded Pike of Cadet McCoy. And there was another older man with hazel eyes who helped in the efforts with the evacuation. He was the one who greeted the people once they came to Earth and reassured them they won't be alone.

In fact, Pike could quote him word from word.

 _"You are never alone, really, with all these people around you."_ His gesture toward the people adjusting to their semi-normal life.

 _"Ah, Fleet cap--Captain Pike, nice to see you face to face."_ A kind generous smile toward the captain and a firm handshake.

 _"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."_ Sitting in a lawnchair with a novel in one hand and a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose.

 _"It is going to be okay."_ That is what he said to Pike's daughter regarding the move when he visited.

 _"Don't be scared."_ He told a child.

 _"My name is James Tiberius Kirk. I am an Admiral."_ When he introduced himself. Apparently Star Fleet believed his rank just not his identity.

 _"I leave no man behind, trust me on that."_ The man had said when engaging on a conversation about losing men in the field.

 _"And neither do I."_ Pike had replied.

And then there was this one time Pike learned the man was married to two other men! Fortunately, the man only introduced one.

_"These is one of my husbands . . . .Admiral. . ."   Jim Prime started to introduce McCoy Prime.  
_

_"Grimm Doctor." McCoy Prime  said, shaking the hand of Pike._

_"I never heard the title 'Doctor' be part of a given man's name." Pike said._

_The older man smiled._

_"Suits me."  McCoy Prime said._

_Pike looked over in the direction of the hazel eyed man._

_"And who are you?" Pike asked._

_"I told you." Jim Prime said._

_"No, you are pulling my leg. That is impossible." Pike said._

_"James Tiberius Kirk." Jim Prime said, with pride._

_McCoy  Prime  took his friend by the shoulder stepping forward._

_"His name is James Tenant Klien." McCoy Prime said._

_"But--" Jim Prime said._

_"Let Captain Pike figure the truth out on his own."  McCoy Prime cut Jim Prime off with a glare._

Now, here he was. With a cloaking device that could work in warp and out of warp. There was injustice to it with Jim's situation being. Number One was beside the captain with her hands behind her back. He had watched the young boy grow up into a man. Now what would he do? Leaving behind George Kirk's son who was quite a mess himself. He could be a good man, Pike had thought, a kind of man he could respect in the future.

"Mr Bell, change course to Earth 1," Pike said. "And activate the cloaking device."

"Aye, captain." Bell said.

"Captain?" Number One asked.

"We don't leave our own behind,"  Pike said, then he pressed a button on the arm rest of the chair. "Pike to Med Bay. Doctor Puri how is our patient?"

There was a pause.

"Mr Spock walked out five minutes ago to retrieve his family padd." Puri said.

Nyota froze at her station hearing the words echo back.

 _"Mr Spock walked out five minutes ago to retrieve his family padd."_

"Thank you, Doctor Puri," Pike said. "Pike out." He looked forward. "Mr Bell, send us on faster warp speed."

"Aye, captain." Bell said.

"Pike to Transporter rooms," Pike said. "Prepare for a emergency beam up from Star Fleet Academy. As many people as you can."

Nyota had one hand on the console feeling distressed, concerned, and worried all at once for someone she looked up to. Most of her academy friends had been transferred to Earth 2 except for some men that she knew back then were stationed. She briefly closed her eyes. Nyota had given advice to Spock regarding dating a cadet named Leonard H. McCoy. Time seemingly went slower to most of the people on the bridge. Earth was their home and they were losing it.

The _Enterprise_ came to a halt with the cloak up.

"Transporter rooms, beam them up!" Pike said, once pressing the button.

Pike watched the planet slowly, and painfully, destroy itself and then slowly but suddenly it stopped.

"I can't help but say that is a horrible way to end the history of the galaxy." Came a deep voice that sounded close.

Pike looked toward his right to see a man in his late fifties in a captain uniform with his hands locked behind his back.

"Who the hell are you?" Pike asked.

The older man looked over in the direction of Pike. 

"I can't say," The older man said. "It is against the prime directive to do so."

"Time traveler?" Pike asked.

"In a way," The older man said, with a shrug. "This galaxy will end if the golden triumvirate are dead."

"You can't be sure." Pike said.

"Oh, I am very sure. I am from the Andromeda Galaxy. It has been pestering us as to why a galaxy so full of life suddenly ended two thousand years ago. Until of recently we came across your starship . . .And it told us the truth. " He looked over in the direction of the viewscreen. "Nero's ultimatum to Star Fleet did the trick."

"So you are from the future." Pike said.

The older man looked in the direction of Pike.

"Or am I not?" The man shook his index finger. "We are advanced compared to you." He came in front of the captain. "Time is frozen at the moment so we can have this discussion. Your logs mention how your first--no wait, science officer had suddenly not reported to duty and discovered that he was on the doomed planet. Seven years later planets were destroyed by parasites and a planet vacuumer." He paced back and forth rubbing his hands together. "Andromeda looked forward to humanity to be perfectly honest."

"Why are you here?" Pike asked.

"Why  Chris," The man stopped short turning his head in the direction of Pike. "To save the galaxy. You and Number one did your best to prevent the end of the entire galaxy. You failed. Failed sooo badly." Pike's hands rolled up into fists as they turned red. "Preferably, we want history to go the way it should go."

"But?" Pike asked, raising an eyebrow relaxing his fists. .

"There is a snag with it." The older man said.

"I don't see where this is going." Pike said.

"The original counterparts," The older man said. "At least they were worthy enough to save countless planets." The entity sounded like he was grumbling at the least bit. "They are dead because Star Fleet refused to accept their help and had them stationed on Earth 2 in quarantine. So is all of humanity!" He spread his arms out in exaggeration. "Star Fleet could have allowed them to be useful. Star Fleet is beyond idiot. Star Fleet is . . . or was. . at the time: stupid." He stepped back from the captain reappearing mere three feet away in a white flash. "They are a sham."

"Star Fleet is not a sham!" Pike said, standing up.

The older man folded his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"They claim to do what is right for the galaxy and yet, they refuse to hear the words of three wise men." The older man said.

Pike frowned.

"Because they are not of this world." Pike said.

The older man rolled an eye.

"Old news," The older man said. "As a representative of this galaxy you are like a old recording repeating the same old same old and looking in the same box that never moves."

"Take that back." Pike said, feeling insulted.

"Once you admit to the impossible," The older man unfolded his arms. "Then it will be possible."

Pike glared at the older man.

"You want me to admit that three older men, two of whom are admirals, and one of them a Ambassador, are three men who will likely never reach those ranks?" Pike asked.

The older man had a dark grim look on face then he shook his head in disappointment.

"Never say never." The older man said.

"You get what I mean." Pike said.

"Soo, say what I am telling you." The older man said.

"I am dead in your future."  Pike said.

The older man snapped his fingers.

"Exactly!" The older man said. A toy poodle appeared on the lap of Bell in a white flash.  "Your ship was found adrift in space. Skeletons of your crew was found. Cause of death was suffocation. Without the proper repair works and the right material. . . I started to think it was sabotaged intentionally. The life support. Your final log said Star Fleet was over."

"I would not do that!" Pike said.

The older man tilted his head, slightly.

"Then why don't you believe Admiral Doctor and Admiral  Klein?" The older man asked.

Pike was unable to reply.

"Captain." The older man straightened his head.

There was no reply.

"I am only here for a limited time frame."  The entity stared back at him, glaring really, impatiently.

Pike cleared his throat.

"There is no proof." Pike said.

"Have you met Selek?" The older man said.

"Negative," Pike said. "Admiral Doctor and Admiral Klein do all the talking."

The older man took out a padd and showed it to Pike.

"The only thing the universe needs is for you to believe," The older man said. "In a century everyone will know my name."

Pike's jaw went slack and his eyes turned into recognition then he looked up.

"What do you need?" Pike asked.

"Listen to me, carefully." The older man said.

* * *

In a golden flash appeared a group of cadets in several transporter rooms installed into the _Enterprise_. Three transporter rooms to be exact. Cadets crash landed on one another and on their sides bruised, covered in dirt, and had scrapes. There were three cadets, apparently the young triumvirate, entangled with one another. Inbetween Spock's legs were the large family pad. Leonard and Jim had their arms wrapped around the Vulcan's sides with non-life threatening injuries.

Cadet Chapel was the first of the group to awake

The three Transporter rooms were being emptied shortly after being occupied sending most cadets to Med Bay.  The triumvirate were unconscious so they had to be towed together to med bay to fix their injuries. Leonard had a injured leg,the side of  Jim's head had been caked in blood notably the right ear was bleeding to name a few of the injuries that Jim had, and Spock had some scrapes. It seemed that Jim and  Leonard had absorbed most of the damage while Spock had rib injuries.

"Cadet Chapel, sit down and let us do our job." Puri said.

"What about the others?" Chapel asked.

"They will be fine, sit and relax." Puri instructed her.

Chapel looked over to see most of the biobeds had their curtains blocking the view of several of the other patients.

"I thought I was going to die." Chapel said, sitting down on the biobed.

"Not on my watch." Puri said, scanning her with a medical tricorder.

The bone knitter was used on most of the patients including the dermal regenerator. A neck brace was applied to most of the survivors. A short percentage of them,really. Chapel's injuries were treated by another nurse while Puri went to surgery to amputate a cadet's leg. There was chaos in med bay. Puri had a drink after the chaos had ceased. There was a empty space beside Mars were there should be a planet. Puri had a drink for Earth.

Pike had arrived to med bay and saw the open curtains displaying the resting cadets.

"Hello, captain." Nurse Soong said.

"We made it," Pike said. "We made it, Nurse."

"It was a miracle we got to them as we did," Soong said. "If we hadn't been there in time . . . they would be on death's door."

"They were at death's door," Pike said. "And they never went through the door."

"Doctor Puri is having a drink in his office," Soong said. "If you would like to speak with him."

Pike smiled.

"I do need a drink after all this." Pike said.

Pike went past Soong then came into Puri's office. The doors behind the captain closed. Puri poured a glass for the captain then slid it in Pike's direction. Pike sat down catching the glass with his right hand. Sitting there he almost appeared as though he had aged a decade more. Which in actuallity he had not.

"You did a good job,Puri." Pike said.

Puri had a weak smile.

"You should thank most of the nurses and that nurse in training cadet Christine Chapel," Puri said. "She comforted the others who had awaken after I patched her up. She may be a cadet right now but I think she would make a great nurse. She joined in on our fray like a pro."

Pike nodded.

"Kids are going  to replace us." Pike said.

"In two years give it or take." Puri said.

"What are you going to do after this assignment is over?" Pike asked.

"Retire, possibly join a church, and listen to the sorrows of people who sinned, just the usual." Puri said, dryly.

"That's my priest." Pike said, taking a sip.

"So," Puri said, after he had too taken a sip. "What the hell did you do to get us there on time?"

"I listened." Pike said.

Puri looked at Pike.

"I have known you for over twenty years, Chris," Puri said. "You do not fool me."

Puri glared  a hole in Pike's forehead as he took a sip from a glass.

"I just needed a nudge to believe,"  Pike said. "That is all he really wanted. Someone to have Admiral Klein, Ambassador Selek, and Admiral Doctor's six." Puri raised an eyebrow at Pike. "He refused to name himself. Claimed everyone would know his name in the next century. I believe I made the right choice to go back."

"Star Fleet is going to court martial you." Puri said.

"So what about it?" Pike asked. "I have nothing to lose." He took another sip from the glass. "I made the right choice today and Star Fleet will thank me for it in the next century over my grave."

"Star Fleet is slow," Puri said. "But not that slow."

"The next best doctor in the galaxy is right around the corner with the best captain beside him and his notable first officer," Pike said. "I have a feeling in my gut that I have met them. Before you know it, there will be Romulans and Klingons in Star Fleet working together in harmony."

"That would be a too perfect utopia." Puri said, sounding concerned.

"It is the wishes of a old man in his prime," Pike said. "We can only dream."

Puri nodded.

"That we can," Puri said. "What about you?  What are you going to do with yourself?"

Pike hesitated.

"I have not decided." Pike said, quietly.

"You know,  I would like to live to see the day Klingons join Star Fleet before my time is out."  Puri admitted.

Pike had a low laugh.

"So would I." Pike said.

Puri raised his glass.

"To the future." Puri said.

Pike nodded.

"To the future." Pike said, their cups clinking together.

* * *

There was silence on the _Enterprise_ as they made their way to the new head quarters of Star Fleet based on Earth 2. Now, it should be called just plainly Earth. It would take two days to arrive to Earth.  Scotty had a drinking party in Engineering with some ensigns and lieutenants to the successful rescue of cadets. Keenser was among them. Cadets were assigned temporary quarters.

"Captain," Spock approached Pike as he was walking down the hall.  "May I request to share my quarters with the following cadets--"

"Granted." Pike said.

"But I have not finished." Spock said.

"I know you too well," Pike said, turning his head in the direction of Spock. "Aren't you the golden triumvirate or something like that?"

Spock's ears turned green.

"My apologies if Cadet McCoy has talked about that in public." Spock said.

"Apology accepted." Pike said.

"Captain . . ." Spock said. "We are in your debt."

"I will probably be in your debt before long," Pike said. "Mr McCoy, obey my order this time, and be with your husbands."

Spock nodded then went into the adjoining corridor heading in the direction of med bay. Pike snickered then went into the nearest turbo lift. Our scenery transitioned into Spock's quarters. The doors to the quarters opened letting in the three men who seemed bright eyed and bushy tailed.  Leonard and Jim had their arms interlocked with Spock's. The doors closed behind the three.

"Ready to do a MSJ sandwich?" Jim asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"What is a MSJ sandwich?" Spock asked.

"Me, you, and Jim." Leonard said.

"This will be my first male threesome!" Jim said. "With a Vulcan."

"Jim has done a threesome with two girls." Leonard said.

"On a rating from one to five sex was gorgeous." Jim said.

"Gorgeous is not a rating."  Spock acknowledged.

"It was a six."  Leonard said. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Six means he bragged about it. Why do you think I was extra grumpy than usual on Valentines day last year?"

Spock lowered his eyebrow.

"Come on, let's go consummate our marriage." Jim said, taking Spock and Leonard by the hand into the bedroom.

"We'll marry the human way after graduation, agreed?" Leonard said.

"Agreed." Jim said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"May we both take your shirts off, darlin'?" Leonard asked.

"This is new to me and likely new to you," Spock said. "I believe that is excellent etiquette introducing someone to a new sexual experienced." He could feel a kiss planted on his neck. That was most likely from Jim. "I will start."

Spock wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous by the inside and slightly scared about having a threesome. Or starting one for that matter. Spock took Leonard's dark shirt off, Leonard took Spock's blue shirt off while Spock took off the man's pants, and Jim took Spock's dark shirt off.  Jim's hands traveled to the side of the Vulcan's thighs. Jim had kicked his pants off that were discarded on the floor. There were three pairs of boxers on the bed.

"I was much like you the first time around," Jim whispered into the Vulcan's ear. "You don't need to be scared. It will be fun."

"Trust in Jim," Leonard said. "He is usually right about sex."

"There is a tube in the second drawer to the left." Spock said.

"I will get that,darlin's." Leonard said, going over to the drawers.

Spock's manly part entered Jim. Jim's hand wrapped around the backside of the Vulcan and a smile grew on the young man's body part. Leonard squeezed the lube then applied to his penis. Jim was moaning and rubbing his hand circularly on Spock's backside. Jim was gesturing over to Leonard to join their union. Spock applied one hand on the side of Jim's face. Jim could feel in his mind that he was in the most excellent pool of water. Sun beating down on him. Joy, pretty much. He laughed feeling at peace wherever he was in. Leonard came to the backside of the Vulcan.

"Pardon me,Professor," Leonard said. "I believe there is someone who would like to double the dose of pleasure."

 _Affirmative,_ Came Spock's reply through their newly cemented bond.

"I thought so." Leonard said, sitting on the bed with the two and slowly entered himself into Spock.

Spock had a slow gasp  that sounded more like a cute hiccup.

"I love it when you hiccup." Leonard said.

Spock let go of Jim's face.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Jim asked.

"Double penetration is spell binding." Spock said, as his hand wrapped around Jim's penis.

"Lube!" Jim said, holding his hand up.

Leonard handed it to Jim.

"This is just the start," Leonard said, with a twinkle set of twinkles in his dilating eyes. "I will be on the bottom and you two are going to take turns sucking mine. Then I will suck the two of you's penises. And after that, let's not plan for that par--ooh my god!"

Leonard fell to the side feeling overwhelmed with the emotions of having sex with two men at the same time. Spock and Jim looked over the Georgia man then they played rock paper scissors. Jim frowned, then they did it again. Jim lost. Spock got onto Leonard but not before applying some lube to his green penis. Spock's fra'ls kept Leonard's anus in place as he thrust in and out. A smile grew on the Georgian's face. This was awesome. Now he didn't feel guilty about fucking two men at the same time.  Tonight was going to be one of many nights that he will enjoy being married the Vulcan way with two men.

* * *

_"We are being contacted by the USS Narada."_

Romulus had been informed of their rogue miner. Claimed they were Romulans but what they had seen on the screen was nothing of a Romulan. A pair of ears that had been turned human like and seemed like someone had done genetic surgery to change the forehead, the tattos were seemingly decoration.  Fury built in the emperor of the Romulans who felt insulted by one who claimed to be a Romulan. For all they knew, it was nothing sort of that.

Then the news came in.

Earth.

Was.

Gone.

Star Fleet could not have been eliminated that easily. Logically, there are some starships out there colonizing a new planet. Their numbers would be limited. Prime for a invasion or the final wipe out of a pesticide that needed to be taken out. Romulans could easily take out the Vulcans due to their pacifist nature and refusal to attack. Klingons would have slain countless Vulcans with ease. A time of trying. Loss. So much despair. Hope would have become nothing more of a memory. The katra containers would have been buried and left underground while a new era unfolded. Logic thrown aside. A majority of Vulcans wiped off the face of the quadrant. A dying breed by the end of the next decade and Romulans becoming the next dominant species. It was surreal that Earth was gone. It felt like nothing had happened. It was still there. The Romulan Empire didn't know how to react clashing against Star Fleet for so long.

Romulans suspected they had already colonized a planet and named it Earth.

"Emperor, this Nero could be a sign of ill fortune from the Klingons." Cheven said.

"He looks human." The Romulan Emperor said.

"I am  well aware of that. But he may have an alliance with them." Cheven said.

"Contact the Klingon and ask for any information regarding them." The Romulan Emperor said.

Cheven bowed his head.

"Yes, my liege." Cheven said.

They were halting on communicating any further with the _Narada_. Suddenly out of no where in a bright flash of light from the corner of the corridor came a strange but odd Romulan who he had seen long ago in pictures. The Romulan Emperor stood up from his chair. This was a god far as he was concerned. The laughing god. The Emperor held a hand up merely informing his guards not to attack then he lowered it down.

"Jolan tru."

"Jolan tru."

The figure lowered his hand.

"What bring you here?"

The figure looked up in the direction of the Romulan Emperor.

"The _Narada_."

"Supposed you have heard about it too. Cheven must be right. This must not be good news."

It was never good news to see a ancient god from ancient Romulan text.

"Did you ever want to destroy Earth?"

The Romulan Emperor had a brief pause.

"Conquering would be preferable."

"He has served under Klingons longer than he has served the Romulan Empire."

"You say he is a traitor and you have been gone for centuries."

"Let's just say he interests me. I am going to make sure your planet doesn't get sucked up into a random sun."

The emperor came forward.

"This is not one of your games."

"It is not a game but a warning. He was enslaved then he willingly did the bidding of the Klingons."

"You are the laughing god."

"I am the god of lessons."

"What lesson do you have here?"

The figure lowered the hood.

"To beware of those who claim to be from the future."

The emperor raised an eyebrow.

"You are a trickster."

"Of course."

"A liar."

"Ah, you flatter me."

"A deceiving son of a unhonorable Romulan god capable of back stabbing a Romulan. You only spew lies! Nothing you say can be believed! I believe humans refer to those who speak of lies and then turn around telling the truth 'the humans who cried wolf too many times'."

"What makes me believable?"

"That's the question."

"Romulans and  Vulcans will come in peace, unified they stand divided they fall. Star Fleet will turn against them equally and then you will be one. One civilization. That won't happen until the next two hundred years." The figure approached the emperor. "A nightmare that you wish to stick around for. A nightmare that will be carried down from generations to generations. From one star fleet captain to another. From a Romulan commando to Romulan commando. You lose BILLIONS in this war if you let Nero stay  alive. Red Matter can destroy you and the entire universe if not used properly. Believe me, I am not a laughing fool, I have seen the future myself. I have lived it!"

The Romulan Emperor stared down the godly being who was radiating immense power.

"So you are not a god?"

"Of course I am."

"Kill him."

"Oh come on."

The entity snapped his fingers vanishing in a white flash and disruptor blasts hit the guards.

"I am here to alert you, is that how you treat a friend?" His voice sounded close to the Romulan'sar.

The  Romulan Emperor turned around to see no one there.

"Ts, tsk, tsk. You are all children. I am just playing with you and attempting to make you see the bigger picture."

The Romulan Emperor turned around to see the figure sitting down in a chair.

"Get out of my chair!"

The figure smiled.

"Oh you remind me of a certain Star Fleet captain."

The Romulan Emperor approached the figure.

"You have been warned, emperor." The figure leaned forward and then vanished in a white flash briefly blinding him.

* * *

Nero was sent down to his knees by the Romulan guards. His eyes caught sight of the skyline where he saw the Narada under attack by Romulan fire. To his horror he witnessed the minery starship explode into the sky. Puffs of smoke was the only part that remained of the scene that unfolded. Pieces of metal flew in all direction. From behind him in the distance was the Jellyfish that was being boarded by a Romulan Ambassador selected to ease their future predicament with Star Fleet. Star Fleet should deal with the red matter, properly. They knew what to do with science than Romulans did.

"I am a hero!" Nero said. "I should be treated as such!"

Cheven came forward.

"The Emperor knows of your allegiance and your intentions," Cheven said. "He requested that I do it himself." He was handed a disruptor by a Romulan guard. "It was honorable that you decided to be the one to bring down the red matter here." He raised the disruptor in the direction of Nero. "But not that quite. The Emperor gives his regards."

"Noo!" Nero shouted lunging forward.

The disruptor was fired straight in the direction of Nero's heart.

"Jolan Tru." Cheven said.

"No. . ." Nero fell down to his knees. The disruptor now aiming for his forehead. "I . . . am. . .loyal to the empire."

"Apparently not." Cheven said, firing the last shot.

Nero's corpse came to the ground.

"Get rid of the traitors body." Cheven said, handing the disruptor to the guard.

* * *

Sybok was in the equivalent of prison due to his exile from Vulcan. He had gotten himself into a mess that he could not undo. It was a few years ago that he had made a bigger mess than being exiled. Sarek had been unpleased about Sybok's life choices. It wasn't fair, for young Spock and for young Sybok, how Vulcans disprove of his healing technique. He helped other Vulcans. Sarek could have been a Ambassador, a scientist, a mathematician, a healer, or a counselor to name a few. He had a slowly growing beard on his face and a very un-Vulcan hair length.

"Greetings, Ernest." Sybok said, once the cell guard came to a stop at his cell. He had a book in his lap. It was a old fashioned novel. The pages appeared have ear marks and were a shade of yellow.

"You have a visitor, Mr Sybok." Ernest said.

Sybok looked in the direction of the Andorian.

"That is impossible."  Sybok said.

"I know." Ernest said.

"And who is my visitor?" Sybok asked.

"A admiral," Ernest said. Sybok raised a thick bushy eyebrow. "A doctor. Don't know. Don't _want_ to know. All I know is that he is talking out your release."

Sybok stood up, completely caught by surprise. He closed the book then placed it on the bed. Someone had obviously heard of his cause and decided to visit him to find Sha Ka Ree. The place where all life originated in the center of the galaxy. Sybok was escorted to the visiting quarters. He saw a man with graying hair sitting at a table with his hands on the table in a ball. He was in Star Fleet uniform. Sybok had seen this uniform on a different man when he was caught.

"Are you goin' sit down or stand there?" McCoy Prime asked.

Sybok walked over then sat down on the seat in front of the table.

"No," Sybok said. "A Star Fleet admiral interested in finding Sha Ka Re--"

McCoy  Prime held his hand up.

"Hold your horses!" McCoy Prime said, shaking his hand. "I am here for a different reason."

"Hm?" Sybok raised an eyebrow.

"There is a civilization that needs someone like you and followers like yours to help them get over some pain and trauma," McCoy Prime said. "Sha Ka Ree does not exist. I have checked it myself and personally ordered the termination of a being behind the Great Barrier.  My husband lost someone thanks to that damn entity." He smacked his fist on the table making it shake. "It wasn't fair for the three of us!" His nostrils flared looking over toward Sybok in anger. "You are not goin' to waste your life on a decievin' bein'. I promised my husband that."

Sybok stared at the older man.

"Then why are you here?" Sybok asked.

"I owe you." McCoy Prime said.

"You owe me nothing." Sybok said.

McCoy Prime stood up.

"I met a man like you who helped me," McCoy Prime said. "And he was the one who gave his life the first time around to ensure that entity never came out." The doctor sat down. "I am arguin' to Star Fleet that you are a changed Vulcan and you are needed." Sybok raised an bushy eyebrow. "If you can promise me that you won't go to a barren, lifeless planet and search for a dead entity and end up bein' taken back here then we are on good soil. One of my husband's brother was the man who helped me. He was a lot like you. I hate for a man like him to waste his Vulcan lifespan in prison."

"A threesome." Sybok said.

"Yes." McCoy Prime said.

"Vulcans?" Sybok said.

"One." McCoy Prime said.

"Fascinating, there is no known instances of this happening where a Vulcan and two humans get together." Sybok said.

"I am doin' this for him and I am goin' to be with you to ensure you keep your word, Mr Sybok!" McCoy Prime said, looking at him in determination and righting a mistake that had been done wrong before.

Sybok raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sybok asked.

"I didn't keep my eye on you the last time," McCoy Prime let the words slip. Sybok lowered his eyebrow as thoughts jumbled in his brain. This man was from a Alternate Universe. That was the only logical explination.  "Last time you died. You have a promisin' future ahead."

"I do not have a promising future without a purpose." Sybok said, looking down toward the table.

"You have a purpose." McCoy Prime said, taking the forearm of the Vulcan.

Sybok looked up to see a pair of comforting eyes looking back at him that were trusting and friendly.

"What is that?" Sybok asked.

"To be a healer," McCoy Prime said, letting go of Sybok's forearm. "To heal people's pain without brainwashin' them."

"That can be done." Sybok said, with a curt nod.

"I have someone you need to help first before I take you there." McCoy Prime said.

"Who?" Sybok asked.

"He is willin'. First thin' you can do with your gift," McCoy Prime fiddled his fingers together. "His name is Ensign Doctor Leonard H. McCoy, and you  have authorization to heal him. Only him. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Sybok said.

McCoy Prime smiled.

"We are goin' to get alon' quite fine." McCoy Prime said.

"Where do you need my help in?" Sybok asked.

"I can't say here," McCoy Prime said. "But I will tell you on the shuttle."

McCoy Prime stood up.

"When?" Sybok asked.

"Three hours, thirty-two minutes, and three seconds," McCoy Prime said, pushing in the chair. "A Vulcan's word is as good as a Klingon's word of honor."

"How can you be punctual since my previous actions are untolerable?" Sybok asked. "You would be stonewalled."

"You have figured it out but I am not just a old man," McCoy Prime said, heading toward the door. He came to the side. "I am Admiral Leonard H. McCoy. Being stubborn comes with the occupation I am in." He knocked on the door three times. "Mr Sybok, I expect to see you there."

The door slid open.

"Live long and prosper." Sybok said, doing the salute.

McCoy Prime smiled.

"My advice: shave that beard and leave yourself a mustache," McCoy Prime said. "It makes you a little more serious."

Sybok nodded.

McCoy Prime went out the door.

* * *

"How are they supposed to do a weddin' with three men?" McCoy Prime asked.

"Logically, three rings." Spock Prime said.

"And I am legally married to Spock. Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Jim  Prime asked.

"Because it was too costly." Spock Prime said.

"Uh huh." McCoy Prime said.

"Quite a shame, really." Jim Prime said.

The Primes were sitting in the second row in a rather large church alongside other occupants. What was left of the Kirk family and the Grayson family were attending as well. Grandparents to name a few, aunts, uncles, nieces,and cousins. There were familiar faces in the building, old and new, to the three older men. Jim Prime felt excited pointing out younger versions of the crew who would later serve under him during the time people had been coming in. McCoy Prime had been looking over once in awhile for a certain nurse. She would be there for a wedding like this no matter what timeline. The look on Jim Prime's face when he saw Gary had sat down alongside Carol Marcus so Spock Prime put one hand on the younger man's shoulder and squeezed it to comfort his husband. Sybok was in attendance sitting alongside a female black Vulcan with braided light brown hair.

"Remind me how they are doin' this." McCoy Prime said

"Jim and Leonard are getting married," Spock Prime said. "Then Leonard is marrying Spock."

"So that would mean three rin's?" McCoy Prime said.

"Affirmative." Spock  Prime said.

"I say that is clever." Jim  Prime said.

Spock and Jim were standing at the alter waiting for Leonard.  Jim was tapping his shoe on the floor lightly with his hands in front of him in a ball grinning from ear to ear. Spock had his arms, naturally, behind his back with his hands interlocked together. Jim was in a white tuxedo while Spock was in a pitch black tuxedo. The piano player was not playing a typical wedding tune. It was of a kind that Spock had not heard before. It sounded like the keys were to a human song. In Spock's mind he could hear the lyrics being sang by Jim following the tune.

The doors to the church opened.

Leonard walked down the red carpet in a blue suit.

 _He looks like a doctor all ready,_ Jim thought.

 _He looks like a businessman from the 20th century,_ Spock replied.

 _This is a illusion for his future career,_ Jim replied, _and awww, you are crying!_

 _I am not crying,_ Spock sent a glare back in Jim's direction.

 _The other you is,_ Jim replied non-nonchalantly.

McCoy Prime handed Spock Prime a kleanex as Leonard went past.

Jim Prime noticed Leonard's stomach was bigger than it should be then normal. His eyes started to widen. The three older men shared looks of shock. This was the kind of stomach you would see on a pregnant woman not a man. Jim Prime put one hand on the side of his face then on his mouth processing the knowledge. McCoy Prime's jaw had gone slack and fallen to a complete 'o' that would have been followed by 'Oh my god'. Spock Prime's gray eyebrows had shot up. It was apparently a shock since it never happened in their universe.

Leonard was being given away by Nurse Chapel. Jim Prime nudged the shoulder of McCoy Prime with a 'I knew it you viewed Chapel as someone to give you away' kind of expression on his face. McCoy Prime rolled his eyes. Spock Prime merely thought back to their original bonding ceremony and there was no rings involved. Star Fleet recognized the Vulcan way of marriage and so it was viewed unnecessary to have wedding rings. At least Spock Prime's mistake did not result in the destruction of Vulcan.

There was a potential alternate universe where he was without his Jim and McCoy.

Where Jim wasn't saved.

Where McCoy died earlier.

Where Vulcan was destroyed.

Where Spock Prime would have been miserable and sad all at once seeing younger versions of those he served with.

Ambassador Spock was a lucky Vulcan. They didn't take each others last name because they like their last names and Spock agreed with them. Also that it would be confusing to have three men with the last name McCoy serving Star Fleet. Warranted concerns.  Yet his counterparts concern was thrown clear out the window. Much like Jim and Leonard's. It was too neatly done. Vulcan spared. His husbands with him. If Spock Prime were not so happy he would have thought his old friend Q had done him a favor. But then again it had been a century since he had last met Q.

Leonard approached the alter holding a bouquet.

 _Gotta be somebody by Nickelback,_ Spock mentally thought, _That is what she is playing_.

Jim danced his eyebrows at Spock with a grin.

 _That obvious?,_ Jim asked.

 _Her name is Alice by Shinedown_ , Spock replied as the tune changed.

 _Damn,_ Jim thought, _you sure know your songs._

 _I have known a Lieutenant Uhura_ , Spock replied.

Leonard came to the alter in-between the two men.

"Fascinating," Jim said, then he got a elbow jab from Leonard. "Oh?" Jim rubbed his shoulder, sheepishly. "Did I say that out loud?"

The priest was in front of the three men.

The ring bearer came with a pillow that had three rings.

"Your vows." The priest said.

Leonard turned in the direction of Jim.

"Jim. . ." Leonard said. "I puked on your boots. You were a hot mess, and I will never stop lovin' that mess standin' in front of me as lon' as I can live. I will be there for better or for worse. I will be with you till death till us part. I will take care of you when you cannot take care of yourself. It would feel like a hammer hit my heart if somethin' were to happen to you. I care more about you than my well bein'. I love you."

Jim had a soft laugh.

"Leonard," Jim said. "You puked on my boots. News flash, got new ones for you to puke on!" Leonard looked down to see Jim was wearing boots rather than shoes as Jim wiggled his right boot and earned a laugh from most of the attendees. "I will do the exact same thing you do for me only ten times better, and I will try, for our child, our sake, our family, to be the best father there is." Leonard looked back up in the direction of Jim. "The child may have pointy ears but it doesn't matter. Family is thicker than blood. I will go after you if something happened to you. Because you are the very bones that makes me: me! You are my. . . Bones. If you are gone, I wouldn't be alive. I wouldn't be walking around. You've taken me out of trouble and for that, I am in your debt, and . . . and. . And I am out of things to say. But the most important thing is? I love you, too."

"Exchange your rings." The priest said.

Leonard, his hands trembling, exchanged rings with Jim.

"And now the other spouse." The priest said.

"Leonard,Jim," Spock said. "I will outlive you two. But I will always cherish the memories and the moments of time that we had together. I did not believe, at first, I would have two T'hy'la's. Leonard, you stole my heart at first sight. I have learned there is such thing as 'love at first sight'. You bring out the Vulcan love within me when I am around you. I accept that to make you happy is to accept your dotting love to two men. Me and Jim. I will be there for you when you begin to degrade, you turn old and frail, your memories become incomplete, and be by your side until your time comes. You will never be alone. I will not leave you or Jim. Together or not at all."

Jim and Leonard were tearing up.

This had the same effect on their counterparts needless to say.

"Spock, Jim," Leonard said. "There was something always missin'. Now with the two of you around more than ever in the same presence  .  .  . I know what it is. Spock and I got into debates that get heated and we butt heads on a few ending them mostly on a draw saying things we don't mean. Then we make up, and apologize for saying hurtful things to one another. I had been the one, for so long, makin' sure that Jim was all right and towin' him out of messes. He relaxed me, of course! Jim makes me feel younger than  I am and better about myself. Sometimes we got cornered and got our fair share of bruises. But after I brought the two together, this seemed to change. I can see it happenin' a lot more in the future. Spock gettin' us out of trouble, I takin' Jim to the nurse or me single handily savin' his life with medical equipment, and havin' a good healthy debate with Spock. I knew, when I first laid eyes on you two, that life would not be the same after meetin' you. You two have another part of me inside. I look forward to raisin' a child with you two and havin' plenty of family reunions. Spock, for as long as I live I will make sure you never forget you are half human. God help me that you two give me gray hair!" Jim had a smile and what seemed to be the hints of a smile on Spock's face. Spock Prime and Jim Prime were looking over in the direction of McCoy Prime who had his arms folded with fond smiles on their faces and slid himself down. His brown hair was apparently stuck, eternally, in the process of graying. "Jim, I will be there as your best friend turned lover for when you need to talk to someone. A good talk helps the soul."

 _I will always love you by Celine Dion,_ Spock registered the change of the tune.

"You may exchange the rings." The priest said.

 _Shaddup,_ Leonard replied through the bond as he calmly slid the ring onto Spock's ring finger then he looked up in the direction of Spock, _and kiss me._

"I now declare you as husband, husband, and husband," The priest said. "You may now kiss the spouses."

"With pleasure." Spock said, taking Leonard and dipped him forward bringing him into a passionate kiss followed by cheers and a applause of clapping. 

Jim Prime and Spock Prime were clapping, as McCoy Prime was taking photographs using a spare padd that had a camera installed that he had taken with him. McCoy Prime captured the look of surprise on Jim's face when Spock kissed him next and Leonard was very approving of that part. The attendee's stood up. Leonard tossed the bouquet over his shoulder sending it flying into the air. The bouquet landed in the lap of Gaila who was sitting alongside Elizabeth Dehner. Gaila cheered holding the bouqet up as the other girls around her shared the same excitement.

Leonard, Jim, and Spock went down the red carpet hand in hand.

And they were followed suit by their friends and family passing by their delighted counterparts.

"And we are off to see the greatest reception there was." Jim said.

"Dancin', cake, and family photos!" Leonard added.

"Oh my." Spock said, as his ears grew green.

Once they stepped foot out the music had ended and thus began their threesome marriage starting with a impromptu celebration being thrown by a over-excited Amanda Grayson and a few of her aunts who hadn't been inside to attend the wedding. True, Winona never got to see her boy married off. Jim looked over to see a pair of familiar figures smiling with a familiar blonde woman who had her arm wrapped around a young blonde man's arm leaned against his shoulder and their faces appeared to be a mix of pride and happiness.  The young man had a face almost like Jim's with bright blue eyes. It became apparent who they were to Jim. They were his  father and mother.

It brought tears to Jim's eyes seeing them and going past his parents.

Today was just one of the best day of their lives as a recently married couple.

* * *

It had been seven years since the events in 2259. Jim had climbed the ranks quickly in those years serving on various starships. One of them he came across a sapient gas like being that killed two hundred crew members including the captain on the USS _Farragut._ He was a lucky man,Jim had been told,and yet he would end up being obsessed. He blamed himself for the delay in firing at the creature. He was the navigator at the time. He would live with that blame for the rest of his life, Leonard would say, until the day he died. Eight years since Nero's ultimatum to Star Fleet.

Their Prime counterparts had left their counterparts claiming "You have to make your destiny while we go finish ours." And when they were asked where they were going, McCoy Prime merely smiled and said: "To a time where our remainin' friends were alive." Which was a downright lie to assure their counterparts they were going to be okay. All of their fiends were dead in their universe. There was a unique type of shuttle craft created that would auto-pilot itself into outerspace and self destruct after taking the passengers to their location. They didn't want to be a crutch to their counterparts but the problem with Romulus has been averted with arrangements made for 2387. In reality they were going to any Alternate Universe that needed help and lacked any figures like them. They reassured their respective counterparts that they still had the fight in them for another century.

Their counterparts didn't just know how literal they were speaking.

Before they left, Spock Prime had informed his counterpart of the _Enterprise B._

And promptly said _"Live long and prosper."_

Hand in hand: McCoy Prime, Spock Prime, and Jim Prime went aboard the shuttle then headed toward the Guardian of Forever.

_For them the adventure continued._

We can see their arrival onto a Klingon occupied _Enterprise_. The Primes had their hands in the air. Jim was the first to announce they came in peace and were not ingenious to their universe and by pointing out their sudden arrival. The Klingons looked hopeful seeing them and lowered their weapons.  They all had that 'Kahless has answered our prayers!' expression. The Klingons were in Star Fleet uniforms, surprisingly, earning raised both raised eyebrows from Spock Prime. McCoy Prime had lowered his hands down to his side and Spock Prime did as well. Spock Prime noted how scared the Klingons were, while also fascinated by the reality they jumped in. The stations appeared to be damaged and in need of repairs. It seemed the Klingons were in great need of help.

"This is my husband Ambassador Spock of Vulcan," Jim Prime introduced as Spock bowed his head. Jim Prime held his hand out. "My other good old country doctor/husband Admiral Leonard H. McCoy," McCoy  Prime had a slight friendly wave. "And I am Admiral James T. Kirk."

The Klingon captain shook hands with the admiral replying, "I am Captain Worf of the _USS Enterprise_. Relic of what Star Fleet had been before the  Romulans took over."

Jim Prime noted the inside of the _Enterprise_ that greatly reminded him of the original bridge just a bit damaged then turned his head in the direction of the captain. The bridge had all the right colors: the screens, the captain's chair, the red painted rails, the scanner on the science station, the turbo lift right behind the captain's chair, the engineering station right across from him to the right, the communications station to the backside at the left and to the left being the science station. The navigator and helm stations being a nice shade of color other than white. There was the same leveler on the helms station.

"I figured that," Jim Prime said, with his classic smile. "We are here to help."

_It never ended._

* * *

 "Hello, Lieutenant Commander McCoy, what brings you here to the park?" Pike asked, sitting down on a park bench alongside the Vulcan.

"My children T'Ellen and Winona are playing with children their age," Spock replied. "Since it was my shore leave I vouched to take them here."

Pike looked over to see a seven year old girl and a six year old on pair of swing sets playing in the sand with buckets.

"I can say that little girl with pointy ears is T'Ellen without being wrong." Pike said.

"Affirmative."  Spock said.

"So cute."  Pike said.

"Indeed." Spock said.

"How are your husbands?" Pike asked.

"Sufficent," Spock said. "Jim is expecting. He will be given c-section in five days, four hours, thirty-nine minutes, and three seconds."

"Baby popper." Pike said, jokingly

"That is what Leonard has referred to me as, and I am not popping babies,am I?" Spock asked.

Pike had a laugh.

"Star Fleet offered me Fleet Captaincy." Pike said.

Spock looked over in the direction of Pike.

"Why did you not inform me of this when we were on the _Enterprise_?" Spock asked.

"Because Spock, this is my last month on the _Enterprise_ and I want to make it seem there is nothing wrong going on," Pike said. "The Admirals and I have been pushing Star Fleet to have day care in most of the Constitution classes if we go on lengthy mission. I know who is replacing me."

"Who?" Spock asked.

"Your husband." Pike said.

"I have two of them." Spock reminded Pike.

"Jim." Pike said.

Spock sent back joyful feedback in the bond to Jim and Leonard who were enjoying what little freetime they had without children.

"Jim will be pleased," Spock said. "His current assignment will be not as easy as the next."

"Don't tell Jim," Pike said. "I want it to be a surprise."

Spock bowed his head with the hints of a smile on his Vulcan face.

"That can be done." Spock said.

"And what about you?"  Pike asked.

"There is no place like home on the _Enterprise_." Spock said.

"You have been a science officer for seven years, Spock, a Vulcan like you would have  accepted promotion," Pike said. "Such as Commander."

"Last time you gave it to me, that was to trick a Romulan." Spock acknowledged.

"Let's see what you can do as a Commander, Mr McCoy. Congratulations, you have been promoted." Pike said.

"And your family?" Spock asked.

"Doing fine," Pike said. "My daughter is a holographologist."

"Fascinating." Spock said.

"Some of the techno-babble is like nonsense to me but sometimes it comes in handy." Pike said.

"Such as the time we faced a sapient holoprogram ourselves and attempted to take over the _Enterprise_." Spock said.

"Affirmative." Pike said.

"It now makes sense how you knew its weakness." Spock said.

"Don't tell anyone about the selection until Jim tells you." Pike said.

"I can emulate a impression of shock."  Spock said.

"Good luck." Pike said.

"As to you."  Spock said.

"Have a good shore leave, Commander McCoy." Pike said, with  a nod then he stood up and left feeling a lot better.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to end it that way after mentioning the title of this story three times. I hope you enjoyed it or if it wasn't that enjoyable at all, I am glad you were able to plow through this and attempt to find a storyline. If you felt it was silly and it made you laugh, then I succeeded in making a enjoyable story. :) I decided to end the story just the way it had began except on a lighter note.


End file.
